Christmas Lullaby
Christmas Lullaby is the first Christmas album and fourth studio album by American singer Sherlyn O'Sullivan. It was released on November 5, 2013 through Atlatic Records. The album is a follow-up to her successful albums Come Fly with Me ''(2011), and ''Let Yourself (2012). It was produced by Jeff Bhasker, Ben Roulston and Steve Robson. The album comprises a variety of genres such as pop, country, soft rock, country, and soul. Christmas Lullaby features covers, three of which are duets featuring recording artists Mariah Carey, Lara Fabian, George Michael and Paul McCartney. and three original tracks written by her and Steve Robson. Upon its release, the album received generally favorable reviews from music critics. It debuted at number one on the US Billboard 200 with first-week sales of 752,640 million copies, for eight consecutive weeks, the album stayed on the top three on the U.S chart, becoming the third best-selling album of 2013 in the US, according to Nielsen SoundScan, selling 2.6 million copies, and was later quadruple platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for sales exceeding 4 million units. Internationally, the record enjoyed similar success, peaked at number one in more than 20 countries. In Japan, the album has sold over one million copies and is the second best-selling Christmas album of all time by a non-Asian solo artist, behind Carey's Merry Christmas (1994). As June 2017, the album has sold more than 10 million copies worldwide and is one best-selling Christmas album of all time. Four singles were released from the album. The lead single—"Christmas Lullaby", was released on October 6, 2011, peaked at number two on the US Billboard Hot 100, and reached number one on the Canadian Hot 100, while second single from the album "Petit Papa Noël" was release only in France, Belgium, Canada and Switzerland. The album was re-released on November 3, 2014, containing three additional tracks, including the third single—"I'll Be Home for Christmas", performed moderately worldwide, and positioned within the top-twenty in the United States. "Feliz Navidad" was release as single in Latin America countries and Spain. The project was promoted through NBC television specials, titled Sherlyn O'Sullivan's Christmas ''in 2014 and 2015. The specials was viewed by more than 15.32 million and 8.7 viewers, consecutively. Track listing 'Christmas Lullaby' – Standard edition #"Christmas Lullaby" – 3:51 #"White Christmas" – 3:25 #"All I Want for Christmas Is You" (featuring Mariah Carey) – 3:52 #"Silent Night" – 4:21 #"Last Christmas" (featuring George Michael) – 3:43 #"Ave Maria" – 2:56 #"Christmas Time (Is Here Again)" (featuring Paul McCartney)– 3:50 #"Little Drummer Boy" – 3:29 #"Petit Papa Noël" (featuring Lara Fabian)– 3:12 #"What Child Is This?" – 3:32 #"Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" – 4:12 'Christmas Lullaby' – Deluxe edition bonus track #"Silver Bells" – 3:44 #"Ready For Chrtismas" – 3:41 #"Winter Wonderland" – 3:32 'Christmas Lullaby' – 2015 re-issue #"White Christmas" – 3:25 #"All I Want for Christmas Is You" (featuring Mariah Carey) – 3:52 #"Last Christmas" (featuring George Michael)– 3:43 #"Silent Night" – 4:21 #"Ave Maria" – 2:56 #Christmas Time (Is Here Again) (featuring Paul McCartney)– 3:50 #"Little Drummer Boy" – 3:29 #"Sounds of the Winter" – 3:45 #"What Child Is This?" – 3:32 #"Santa Claus Is Coming to Town – 4:12 #"Silver Bells" – 3:44 #"Ready For Chrtismas" – 3:41 #"Winter Wonderland" – 3:32 #"I'll Be Home for Christmas" – 3:01 #"O Holy Night" – 3:27 #"The Christmas Song" – 3:51 'Christmas Lullaby' – Spain and Latin America bonus track #"Feliz Navidad" – 3:44 Singles '''Charts' Weekly charts Year-end charts 'Certifications'